Whispers
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: <html><head></head>Spoilers and speculation for "Making Friends and Influencing People". An undercover Jemma keeps hearing horrifying and distressing "rumors" about Ward and Garrett.</html>


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

Warning: Mentions of physical and sexual abuse.

* * *

><p>Jemma's learned a lot about Hydra since she decided to go undercover. Ironically enough, trust is important to them and they'll spill pretty much anything to those they believe are trustworthy, something she is definitely thankful for. It'll help taking them down later, and she can't wait to see their faces when their entire operation falls apart. Jemma is definitely looking forward to that.<p>

Because she worked with Ward, her new co-workers start talking to her about him. She tries to ignore all the rumors at first, even the horrifying ones, because she doesn't care. Jemma is furious that Ward hurt them – Fitz, most of all – and will never forgive him for what he did. But there's always one similar element to these stories about Ward and Garrett that she starts believing their validity. So Jemma starts probing for answers on her own and gathering possible evidence to take back to Coulson. It takes all her energy to smile at Kaminsky as she questions him. "So you were with Garrett and Ward in Cuba? What was it like there?" She can't wait until she's back at the Playground and with the people she loves. Jemma's gotten better at lying but she's dying inside (and yes, that's overdramatic but she doesn't care).

Kaminsky smiles and nods. "Yeah, why do you want to know?"

Jemma lies through her teeth when she responds. "Because I thought Garrett had wonderful plans for Hydra's future and I'd like to know more about his relationship with Grant Ward. He can't talk since they arrested him. Probably that incident with May. Did you hear about that?"

"No, I didn't but I'd like to hear more. Nothing much really happened in Cuba. When Ward had to go back to your team, Garrett beat him for the cover but from what I heard, that's nothing new."

That's nothing new to her either but she still flinches and straightens. "What do you mean?" She worries that he'll know she's pumping him for information but Kaminsky is so enthusiastic Jemma doubts it.

"He beat the hell out of Ward and from what I've heard from the other guys; Garrett did that for years – whenever he fucked up a mission or just for fun."

Jemma resists the urge to gag. "And nobody stepped in and did anything?" These were persistent rumors and nobody once checked in to them? She knows they don't have full resources anymore but she's going to force Coulson to order a full investigation once she returns and she's not backing down from this. She's so pissed she can barely think straight right now so she takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Kaminsky gives her a strange look. "Why are you so curious about this, Doctor Simmons?"

She shrugs, feigning confusion. "Ward's a good friend and co-worker and hardly shared anything about his life with Garrett. My curiosity was peaked so I decided to seek out the information I wanted to know." Jemma hopes he buys it. That satisfies Kaminsky so he says goodbye and leaves. She breathes a sigh of relief and goes to find Bobbi Morse to talk to her about the newest security measures – they constantly have to keep changing them (It's a hassle). And when Bobbi learns Jemma's looking for more information about Garrett and Ward (with a knowing glint in her eyes that has her even more convinced that Bobbi's also undercover), she sends her to someone who worked with the two of them after they took over the Bus.

Michael Gretas doesn't even bat an eye at her intrusive questions, something Jemma is thankful for. "Yeah, Garrett belittled Ward every chance he got. Didn't really affect anything so I didn't give a shit."

She resists the urge to punch him (she'll do so on her way out of here, which will hopefully be soon). "Anything else?"

Michael cracks up. "Have you heard about their bedroom activities?"

Jemma freezes because this is definitely new and she's terrified about the direction this conversation is heading based on everything else she's learned. "No, I haven't. Tell me more." She doesn't want to hear this but knows she has to.

"Garrett took the kid aside and Deathlok and Chris Maeley – he was arrested last month - heard them talking about it. Garrett ordered him into Coulson's office. Apparently, Ward looked terrified and said something about not wanting to because so many people were around but Garrett told him he didn't give a shit and he knows what happens when he says no because that word isn't in their vocabulary. The kid just went pale and followed him inside. Ward followed him around like a dog, listening to every single order until Garrett lost it. And after he threw you and that other scientist into the ocean? He vomited right there and then and made us clean it up." He crinkles his nose up in disgust at the memory and leaves her alone.

Jemma whimpers and bites her lip to stop tears from rolling down her face. She doesn't want to sympathize with Grant Ward but from what she's heard, his life was a living hell. And Skye may believe he's lying about his abuse because of who his family is and how well-respected and loved they are but Jemma believes him now. And that is why she's going to confront him once this op is over. Grant Ward needs help and Jemma's going to make sure he gets it.

When the undercover op is finally complete, Jemma demands to be taken to Vault D and refuses to take no for an answer. Grant just stares and doesn't say a word when he sees her. She leads with, "I've been undercover within Hydra for months."

"Were you hurt at all? Jemma, please tell me you were safe." She looks fine but something could have happened and he's worried.

Jemma would be surprised by his fear for her safety if she hadn't learned so much about him while she was undercover. "I'm fine, Grant, you don't have to panic. Hydra is not going to win this war. And there was only one incident with Donnie Gill but I helped him and turned several Gifteds to our side. I'm here because of you."

He looks down at the floor, unable to face her. "I'm sorry about Fitz and the pod. It was supposed to float but that doesn't excuse what I did, and I understand why you and everyone else hates me."

She sighs and gives him a sad smile. "Grant, look at me." Jemma's pleased when he does. "I forgive you and it's up to the others if and when they do too. But I've heard some horrific things about your relationship with Garrett while I was undercover that make me rethink my position on you, and I'm sorry that no one realized something was wrong before. That's why I am advocate for help on your behalf and make sure that Coulson eventually gives you a second chance because everyone deserves one and got it."

Grant's mouth drops open. "What? What did you hear?" He's terrified of her response.

Jemma looks him in the eye. "I know enough, based on information I've received from Hydra agents who were on the Bus with both of you, and from various rumors they've heard. I put together all of it and will present it to Coulson once I leave here. But you have to want the help, Grant."

He turns his head and stares at the wall. "I know you think I can be saved but I don't deserve another chance. I'm a monster, Jemma, and that's all I'll ever be. Everyone else sees that I'm a lost cause." Well, that isn't technically true – Fitz keeps wandering down for visits but he's not about to admit that and get him in trouble.

"No one is a lost cause, Grant Douglas. You can be saved and become a better man and that's all there is to it. I'll be back tomorrow morning so be ready."

And then she turns around and walks out of the cell on a mission. Jemma Simmons never backs down from a challenge.


End file.
